My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the fourth generation of My Little Pony. Unlike its third generations, which were mainly appealing to little girls, this generation is more popular among older audiences, predominately male between ages 16-35. Despite this deaths are rare to avoid making the series dark, but it does have its share, although many are hard to notice. See also: G1 of My Little Pony In the show Unseen and before the first episode *The following will be dead of old age hundreds of years before the story's beginning: **Clover the Clever **Princess Platinum **Private Pansy **Commander Hurricane **Smart Cookie **Chancellor Puddinghead *Bright Macontish - Is dead of unknown causes *Pear Butter/Buttercup - Is dead of unknown causes Season 2 *Windigos - Incinerated by the Fire of Friendship ignited by Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie, and Private Pansy. (Shown in flashback set before the first episode) *Fuzzy Slippers - Presumably died of cancer, and may have been the pony whose funeral was being held in the episode following his only appearance. Season 3 *'King Sombra' - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart. *Pinkie Pie clones - All were zapped by Twilight with a magic spell collapsing them into magic which was then sent back into the Mirror Pool from whence it came. (Note: The first clone, who doesn't seem as bad as the others, seems to have survived, as she was seen in The Saddle Row Review, unless it was a changeling) *Giant Timberwolf - Choked on a rock thrown into his mouth by Spike. Season 4 *Plunderseeds - Destroyed when Twilight returned the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony. (Note: Earlier two were killed by Discord, and one each by Applejack and Twilight) Rainbow Rocks *'Adagio Dazzle' - Presumably aged into dust when her pendant - keeping her alive as a human for over a thousand years - was destroyed by Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and the human Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity with the power of their song. Debatable; they may still be alive staying at the age of the Rainbooms. *'Sonata Dusk' - Presumably aged into dust when her pendant was destroyed by Twilight, Sunset, and the Rainbooms. Debatable; It is common in fanon for her to have survived and reformed, such as this trading card. *'Aria Blaze' - Presumably aged into dust when her pendant was destroyed by Twilight, Sunset, and the Rainbooms. Debatable. Season 5 *Arimaspi - Bridge he was standing on was struck by lightning, sending him falling into the Abysmal Abyss. His skull is later seen. (Shown in flashback set before the first episode) *Bugbear - Presumbably killed by the Mane 6. Debatable. *Tantabus - Absorbed by Princess Luna when she was able to forgive herself for what she did as Nightmare Moon. Friendship Games *Plant Monster - Killed when the human Rainbow Dash tackled him to the ground. If he survived this, he was disintegrated by Sci-Twi's device. Legend of Everfree *'Midnight Sparkle' - Overpowered and destroyed from within by Sci-Twi with the magic of friendship. My Little Pony: The Movie *'The Storm King' - Turned to stone by the explosion of his Obsidian Orb when Tempest jumped in its path as he was throwing it at Twilight; After being turned to stone, fell off the balcony and shattered to pieces. In the comics According to Meghan McCarthy, the IDW comics are set in a separate parallel universe/s to the show, though many events of the show transpire the same way. *Cat - Killed by Chrysalis in front of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (although the comics' writers said that the other cats survived) *Chubacabra - Is implied to be killed by the vampiric jackalope. *Vampiric Jackalopes - Are implied to be killed by the Chubacabra. *'Nightmare Moon' - Is destroyed forever by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie with the power of their friendship, and Spike with his love for Rarity, releasing Rarity from her control. (note: in Nightmare Rarity comic canon she is a separate entity from Luna, unlike in the show) *King Sombra - Destroyed by Princess Cadance and the Crystal Ponies with the power of the Crystal Heart (much like the show) before the events of Fiendship is Magic and Siege of the Crystal Empire. He returned as a ghost and was later revived by Radiant Hope. *King Orion - Presumably killed by Chrysalis. (Though Rainbow Dash said that he flew into the sky and became a constellation, Twilight insists that that part was made up) *Sergio - Sent falling into the lava by Chrysalis throwing a changeling at him, causing him great pain and presumably killing him. (This is in contrast to the show where dragons are immune to lava as shown in Dragon Quest) Theories and obscure possibilities These are less than "presumed deceased" but are speculated about and possible. *The chimera is believed to have starved to death after Applejack got her snake's head caught in tree branches and her tiger's head caught in a tree trunk (despite appeasing the goat's head with cheese for the moment). *'Lord Tirek' is last seen being blasted by the Mane 6 with Rainbow Power, and appears in Tartarus imprisoned inside a cage. It appears they teleported him there and materialized the cage around him. However, given that Tartarus is the pony equivalent of Hell, there is speculation that Tirek was either destroyed this time (and cages in Tartarus are the afterlife for villains), or that Celestia and Luna destroyed Tirek the first time they sent him to Tartarus (although in this instance it is more likely they sent him through a portal as he would later do to them). The theory about Nightmare Moon being a separate entity was debunked for the show by both Lauren Faust and the episode Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep. Sunset Shimmer's demon form is likely not a separate entity either, though Midnight Sparkle shows that both had the potential to separate from their original selves. Category:TV